Knight Desecrator
A Knight Desecrator is a type of Questoris Pattern Chaos Knight that excels at close-to-mid-range combat, particularly hunting down other war engines and destroying fortified positions. Bow waves of horror and despair roll before the advance of the Knights Desecrator. With every ground-shaking footfall the enemy know that their doom draws closer, for these malefic war engines hunt their prey with a spite-fuelled efficiency that is monstrous to behold. No living thing is spared, no victim considered too mighty or too meagre to escape the notice of the Knights. With methodical ruthlessness they crack open every strongpoint, lay bare every scrap of cover and scour their enemies from the battlefield down to the last hapless victim. Obsession is common amongst the servants of Chaos; amongst the Fallen Nobles who pilot Knights Desecrator it finds expression in a desire to relentlessly annihilate every trace of their enemies. For such murderous butchers it is not enough to simply defeat the foe. They must fell every opposing war engine, blasting and crushing their mechanical targets until nothing but smouldering scrap remains. They must level every fortification and trample its ruins to rubble, massacre every last warrior who stands against them or flees before their wrath, then tear down every temple, monument, dwelling and structure, every trace that their enemies ever existed. Only once their foes' holdings are reduced to blasted wastelands and their enemies lie piled in corpse-mountains high enough to blot out the stars do the Knights Desecrator know even a moment's satisfaction. Even then it is fleeting, for until the entire Imperium is reduced to ruin, these Fallen Nobles will know no peace. Role and Laser Destructor.]] Knights Desecrator possess potent mid-to-close range armaments that lend themselves towards duelling enemy war engines or monstrous beasts, or tearing down the foe's fortifications. One limb typically ends in a taloned Thunderstrike Gauntlet that can be used to crush, pulverise and rake their enemies, or even to heft the crumpled wreckage of a battle tank and hurl it bouncing and rolling through the foe to lethal effect. The Desecrator's other primary armament is the fearsome Laser Destructor. Boasting considerable range for a focused beam weapon, the Laser Destructor packs a tremendous punch. Each shot is preceded by a rising banshee wail as energy flickers about the weapon's muzzle, before it discharges with a crack like mountains splitting asunder. Where the Laser Destructor's actinic blast strikes home, armour vaporises and flesh sublimates to steam in a heartbeat. The weapon is capable of coring a foot-wide hole through solid adamantium from a thousand metres away, and the irregular overpulses that race down its beam can blast apart even the heaviest targets with sudden and unpredictable eruptions of energy. Those Fallen Nobles who pilot Knights Desecrator are all cruel despots, well disposed to imposing their tyrannical will upon others. They often hold the metaphysical leashes of allied War Dogs. With their thralls' Helms Mechanicum slaved to their warped Thrones Mechanicum, the Fallen Nobles coordinate vicious flanking manoeuvres and volleys of enfilading fire from the War Dogs that drive their enemies from cover. So are even the best dug-in foes flushed out to be crushed beneath the Knights Desecrator's trampling feet or mowed down by their chattering point-defence Heavy Stubbers. After all, none can be permitted to survive the Chaos Knights' wrath; only death can remain in their wake. Unit Composition *'1 Knight Desecrator' Wargear *'Heavy Stubber' *'Laser Destructor' *'Reaper Chainsword' *'Thunderstrike Gauntlet (As replacement for Reaper Chainsword)' *'Ion Shield' *'Titanic feet' Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Knight Desecrator have not yet been obtained by the Holy Ordos of the Inquisition. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Knights'' (8th Edition), pp. 36, 56 Category:K Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Knights Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Chaos Technology Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knights Category:Walkers